halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rilavar-pattern dreadnought
|power output= |mass=1.7 billion tonnes |shielding=''Sloty''-pattern dispersal field generators |hull=5-10 metres of Vonom armour |armament=*''Ronak''-pattern heavy plasma emitters (8) *''Kaug''-pattern plasma emitters (36) *''Mucir''-pattern heavy plasma cannons (14) *''Jegog''-pattern plasma cannons (60) *''Kamu''-pattern pulse laser turrets (382) *''Othrow''-pattern plasma torpedo silos (76) |navigation=''Zukin''-pattern hyperscanner array |sensor=''Farseer''-pattern intelligence |targeting=''Bar'senk''-pattern intelligence |communication= |other systems= |countermeasures= |complement= |crew=*2,797 **1 Shipmaster **9 Huragoks **22 readers **668 workers |passengers= |sustainability=Indefinite |cargo= |era=* * |introduced=2530 |decomissioned= |affiliation=Forsaken Navy }} The Rilavar-pattern dreadnought is a classification of capital ships in service to the Forsaken Navy. Initially created in the visage of the former , they were re-designed to operate as a dedicated warship and command vessel within a large fleet. Their construction began before the Fall of the Covenant, but went into full production afterwards and deployed when ready. Specifications The Rilavar dreadnoughts are 3,475 metres (11,400 ft) long, 1,376 metres wide and the height of 456 metres (1,496 ft). Like their predecessor, it features a hooked section in its bow. While it can be observed as a weakness, the bridge of the vessel along with most critical systems have been moved from the brow section to keep with the trick. As they are constructed from scratch rather than from pre-existing hulls, the Forsaken have begun to use their own variation of nanolaminate hull plating called vonom armour, which covers the surface of the dreadnought in 5-10 metres, varying based on the location. Armament The primarily used weapon emplacements of the Rilavar dreadnought are thirty-six Kaug-pattern plasma emitters and sixty Jegog-pattern plasma cannons that fire concentrated beams of plasma within mid-range, they are situated evenly across the ship. The Rilavar carries eight Ronak-pattern heavy plasma emitters, fourteen Mucir-pattern heavy plasma cannons and seventy-six Othrow-pattern plasma torpedo silos; each capable of firing plasma at long-range against targets, but ill-suited for close-range due to the possibility of taking friendly fire. All Rilavar dreadnoughts are outfitted with three-hundred and eighty-two Kamu-pattern pulse laser turrets. These weapon emplacements have proved to be effective at intercepting hostile munitions and aerospace craft, but not so much when it comes to piercing heavy armour that comes on cruisers and higher classifications. Propulsion The source of the ship's power generation consists of several s spread through the ship, rather than in a singular location, each of which is protected by energy shielding powered by the same reactor. The Exous reactors generator enough power the entirety of the ship with extra energy left over and kept in storage. The Rilavar is equipped with three Pivli-pattern repulsor engines. The designs of the repulsor engines were adopted and modified by Alakav Forges to make heavy use of its lighter frame than the CAS-class assault carrier for combat maneuverability. Should the ship need it, power can be diverted into the engines as a significant increase in speed at the cost of potential damage. Luckily, the engines have a modular design that allows ease of replacement once they reach a suitable shipyard. Crew & Complement With an improvement in automated made by the Forsaken, the Rilavar dreadnought carries significantly less crew, carrying only 2,797 personnel 700 of which are organic crewmen with the rest being automated drones. 700 organic crewmembers Although based on the Covenant's CAS assault carrier, the Rilavar has been designed with a dedicated warship in mind, the hangars onboard the carries significantly less materiel for planetary assaults and space combat. Operational history Rilavar dreadnoughts were first brought into active service in 2530. They were commissioned to counter larger warships such as CAS assault carriers with their higher-speed while possessing a stronger armament than the dual-purpose carriers. During early testing phases, they proved capable of taking out the behemoth carriers when in a wolfpack of two dreadnoughts. During the Covenant's fall, the Forsaken dreadnoughts saw extensive use hunting down loyalist fleets and defending their allies against marauders. Ships of the line *''Lost Vision'' *''Perpetual Conflict'' *''Rotan's Lament'' Category:Carrier classes Category:Forsaken ship classes